Trustworthy
by Jetsir
Summary: Next Generation: "Molly," said her Uncle Ron, "you're trustworthy, what do you think of this Malfoy boy?" So she told him, but when it was all said and done, she'd done her cousin Rose no favor. Molly II centered with mentions of RosexScorpius


**A/N: **_This is my second NG fic in just as many days. Go me!_

**Trustworthy**

"You're dating _Scorpius Malfoy?_"

"Ron, _please_, calm down."

Molly's eyebrows rose to her hairline. This was certainly turning out to be one of the most interesting Weasley family dinners in a long time.

Just seconds ago, her older cousin Rose had just announced that she and Scorpius Malfoy had been dating for the past few months and intended to continue doing so. To say that her father hadn't taken the news very well would be an understatement. A glance around the table told Molly that a good portion of the other members of the Weasley clan felt the same way as her Uncle Ron.

Molly looked to her cousin. Rose looked as if she hadn't expected her father to react the way he did and was now near tears. Molly wasn't sure how she felt about it all. On one hand, she felt truly sorry that her cousin was so upset, but on the other, she felt that the girl would be much better off without her current boyfriend.

Scorpius Malfoy was, like many other Slytherins, a boy of many different faces. Not to say that he was pure evil, just that he treated some people differently than he would others. With Rose, he treated her like a princess and would never ever say a harmful word to her. With Rose's closest friends and her brother, he was very kind and thoughtful. As for Molly, well, he was downright mean to her. Molly would admit that his behavior towards her probably had something to do with her pompous, stick-in-the-mud attitude, but that still didn't warrant the names and insults he hurled at her on a daily basis. While she was Rose's cousin, the two were definitely not close and sometimes even fought with one another. He had no reason to be nice to her, so he wasn't.

Molly could see that he was kind to Rose, but she couldn't help but wonder for how long? With Rose's fiery temper, it was possible that one day, she could say something that might lose his favor with her. Then what? Would he still worship her like a goddess? Or would she become another Molly to him?

"Molly."

She looked up when Uncle Ron addressed her. He appeared to be much calmer now, no doubt Aunt Hermione was able to convince him to at least listen to reason, "yes, Uncle Ron?"

"You're trustworthy," he said, nodding to himself, "what do you think of this Malfoy boy?"

The girl froze. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see that everyone in the family had their eyes trained on her. Her cousins and sister gave her looks varying from nervousness glances to explicitly mouthing out the words "tell the truth." They were aware of what Scorpius was like. Of course they were. Even Rose, which was probably why she was watching her as if she were a dangerous animal poised to attack. Of her cousins that truly didn't approve of Scorpius, such as James, they were expecting this to be the moment that all would be set straight.

Molly opened her mouth to speak the truth, but all that poured out was lies.

"He's nice." _No he's not._

"Though maybe a little quiet." _When he whispers rumors about me._

"And very sweet." _He insults my looks every chance he gets._

"He's the perfect gentleman." _He once threw my belongings into Moaning Myrtle's toilet._

"Really?" asked Uncle Ron thoughtfully.

"Yes," the fake smile, though small, was beginning to hurt her face.

"Well then..." Uncle Ron scratched at the back of his neck then said begrudgingly, "I guess there's no harm in giving the bloke a chance..."

Rose squealed with delight, "oh, thank you, Daddy!"

Molly ducked her head down, focusing on her meal. She felt absolutely horrible. Her uncle had depended on her to tell the truth, for the sake of his daughter's well being no less, and she betrayed his trust in her. She certainly didn't feel trustworthy now.

She felt eyes on her head and couldn't help but look up once more, some of her cousins looked disappointed in her, while others just stared with a small amount of pity.

Rose was beaming at her, but she couldn't bring herself to smile back.

She had done her no favor.

**A/N:** _Sweet, sweet peer pressure._

_I actually fully support the RosexScorpius pairing. This isn't my normal characterization for him. _

_Later, baybays!_


End file.
